


Taking the Plunge

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Nothing To Chance #10 (Neon RainBow Press, 2011)What we won't do for our friends.





	Taking the Plunge

_The day had started much like any other but as often occurs it had taken some interesting twists and turns along the way.  Attempting to block out the distractions that surrounded him, Vin focused only on the voice of the one man he trusted with his life.  Without a second thought he responded as Chris yelled, "Jump!"_

_~~~~~_

From his vantage point, Ezra watched as Vin leapt through the door and executed a midair somersault before plummeting toward the ground. 

Walking slowly to the open doorway he could see four chutes, no make that 5 he corrected as Vin's billowed open, leaving only Chris and himself to exit the plane. 

He had always known these men would be the death of him but his assumption had been on the job, not in the pursuit of leisure time activities.

"Come on out, Ez, weather’s fine," Vin's voice encouraged.

"He's on his way," Chris’s replied, his voice sounding far away over the headset, even though he stood within inches. **"On my mark, …"**

Ezra had hoped it would not come to this point. That Josiah or Nathan might put a stop to the insanity, but Josiah had been the first to jump.  Nathan followed stating, "I want to be on the ground and ready, just in case one of you fools break anything."  _Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Mr. Jackson._

Buck had yelled, "Geronimo!"  as he dived through the door and JD had actually giggled with glee as he willingly left the plane.

**"Three…"**

"Watch that first step, it’s a doozy," Buck’s voice boomed.

"You aren't helping, Buck," Vin’s voice held a mild annoyance.

His normal poker face cracked and was replaced with a nervous grin.  Much to his embarrassment the others had learned of his one weakness.  Not of heights or of some slithering creature, but of not being in control of his own fate.  It appeared that his teammates, Vin in particular, had taken it upon themselves to help him work through the issue.

_Had it not been for that silly agreement..._

**"Two…"**

On Josiah's last birthday they had all agreed that rather than give gifts they would, as a group, do something the celebrant had always wanted to do.  It had seemed safe at the time and Josiah had chosen for the team to spend a day working on a Habitat for Humanity house. 

He should have known better, the adrenaline junkies took over.  With Vin it was white water rafting.  Buck decided on rock climbing.  Both activities allowing for a modicum of control and he had done fine.

Then last month JD announced bungee jumping. With only Vin and he left on the platform, Ezra had frozen.  The thought of putting his fate in one small cable was his undoing.  No amount of paddling, nor how strong his grip might be would save him. 

Vin had talked him through his fear, the calm reassurance of the man helping him take the plunge.

_Well Vin isn’t here now._

**"One…"**

"You can do it, Ez," Vin voiced as though knowing his thoughts.

"Ez, It’s like flying,"  JD offered.

"Don’t you mean falling?" Ezra muttered, as he stepped closer to the door, the suction from the rushing wind pulling him forward.

Poised to follow the order, Ezra froze. 

**"JUMP!"**

Ezra was suddenly propelled from the plane, "LARABEEeeee," the ground rushed to meet him, and then suddenly a jerk as the chute automatically deployed and caught the breeze.

"Way to go, Ez."  Vin’s voice could be heard through the headset as he slowly drifted down.

~~~~~

Chris watched as Ezra's shoot opened before launching himself from the plane to join his men.  He smiled at the memory of his booted foot firmly connecting with Standish’s rear.  Sure, there would be hell to pay, but how often had he dreamed of shoving his pain in the ass, undercover operative out of a plane?  Today that dream had come true.  He couldn't remember when he'd ever enjoyed a birthday more.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Vin List "Finish the story challenge."


End file.
